We Live in Different Worlds
by Pure Love of Loving
Summary: Hidan was a criminal of tactics and brutality. What was Kakuzu, a man described as 'the great miracle detective', thinking, and moreover, what the hell was he doing? AU, KakuHida HidaKaku, hints of SxD and KxI. Probably going to be lemon or lime.
1. Personal Questions

_Going for a longer story. Hope nobody minds! It's going to be a KakuHida/HidaKaku and a little bit of SxD and KxI._

**We Live in Different Worlds**_  
_

Hidan was a criminal. A killer who, in all honesty, was brutal and merciless - but he had tactics. He didn't leave evidence, and he definitely did not leave witnesses. He could march into a police station unscathed due to nobody having any solid proof of his crimes. His white hair and his odd violet eyes distinguished him from anyone else. On his back, there was always a black coat with a high neck and white lining. And his scythe was kept under such a coat.

On the other hand, Kakuzu was the chief detective. He had an office to himself and was constantly trying to dig up evidence on Hidan's crimes, never managing to do anything. It irritated him that he had fought out so many times with criminals and had always won, but when it came to Hidan he was nowhere even close to capturing the one in question. Hidan had been questioned multiple times and seemed to know exactly what to say, when to say it and how. It was aggravating. Of all people, why was the young rebelling immature brat the one who could loosely escape his grip? All other criminals he had worked on were arrested, unless they paid him a big enough bribe.

He had no choice but to personally question Hidan.

Shuffling his sheets of paper together, Kakuzu sat across from the criminal, who looked him right in the eye. It was a bit freaky, but it was probably because of his strangely coloured eyes. Kakuzu smirked under his mask, wondering what the man in questioning would think of him without his mask. "Hidan. Did you murder the people of the Border Inn and place wooden skeletons into them?"

"No," Hidan answered, staring him straight in the eye. "It was not me."

"Did you blow up the bridge on the west side of the city at the day of the festival?" Kakuzu questioned. Hidan was suspected of these crimes, but he, himself knew these were not _his_.

"Not me," sighed Hidan, leaning back. He had recognised the man he was talking to from pictures in the police station, posters around town, flyers and websites detailing the 'great miracle detective'. So if he was a miracle detective surely he would know that wasn't his style.

"...Did you kill Anne Jane Pauper, aged twenty six?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan remembered nostalgically; the way she had screamed every time the three blades scraped across her skin. What a melodious sound.

Hidan... didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to know more about 'Kakuzu the great miracle detective'. So, he wouldn't lie. "Yep."


	2. Barbie and Ken

Hidan never thought he would see the day he was sitting in a custody cell, waiting for his next meal to be brought. _Guess it's true then,_ he thought, sighing. _No spare ribs in prison_.

The room was small, cold and damp and he had no company and no chair, just his bed. So he was sat, leaning against a rock hard wall, on his bed. "Crap," he whispered, pouting. Nobody to complain to, nobody to yell at. It was the first time he actually _wanted_ to see Barbie and Ken. His nail-polished hands and fiddling around were all that kept him occupied. No comb to comb his hair bag, he probably looked a mess with big bushy hair. He needed gel, right then and there. He was lucky they didn't require shirts, but he was becoming hungry in more ways than one.

He looked to the door, hearing footsteps, to see Kakuzu. "Your meal." It wasn't much of a meal. Served on a wooden plate, a bowl of soup, a piece of bread and... 'meat'. He twitched at the sight as Kakuzu came up to him.

"Say, miracle detective," he said, looking up at Kakuzu who sighed. "You wouldn't have any, well... 'bitches' around here?"

"No," Kakuzu answered. "Prisoners will be treated like prisoners... meaning, we won't bring anyone in to satisfy your personal needs."

A thought came to Hidan's mind. "...Well, if not, then," he stood up, walking up to Kakuzu and smirking. His hand landed on Kakuzu's shoulder.

There was a long pause before Kakuzu spoke. "You... are joking," answered Kakuzu, leaving and closing the door.

Quickly locking the door, Kakuzu glared at his reflection in the metal. He actually _considered_ it... what kind of detective considers sleeping with a person in custody? He felt himself become queasy at his own feeling of guilt, and walked out of the cells. He was _ninety_ and Hidan was _twenty two_. That didn't concern him, but Hidan was a criminal, a prisoner of the police station he worked at. He should not have felt like accepting that at all, and yet...

"Damn it," Kakuzu said, washing his face in the bathroom. "I'm stupid..."

That day, two men in the exact same black coat with white lining as Hidan came to visit him. One short, with dark red hair and the other taller, with blonde hair. They were arguing, and when they reached the counter, the policeman spoke. "May I help you?"

"We're here to visit someone in custody," the red-haired one said, eyeing the blonde and stopping him from saying what he was about to. "His name is Hidan. Is he here?"

"Yes, he is, but... you see, that's-"

Kakuzu stepped behind the counter. "You know that man?"

"Yes," answered the redhead, looking Kakuzu in the eye. "What an odd colour," he whispered.

"Very well. Come, you may visit."

The two coated men followed Kakuzu to the cells, being lead to the metallic door. He opened it and glared at the white haired man.

"I'm bored, bored, bored, bored, fucking bored, bored, bored, bored..." Hidan was sat on the bed punching the pillow.

"Hidan," he heard, turning to see the red-haired man.

"Saso-... Ken!" Hidan had stopped himself before saying the man's name. The false name gave him an idea, and he sent his gaze to the blonde. "And Barbie!" He grinned as the blonde's eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms.

"They're visiting you," Kakuzu stated. "I'll be here, just so you don't get up to anything."

_The doll duo,_ Hidan mused to himself as the two men walked into the room. _Sasori and Deidara. Eternity and instance..._ The men were complete opposites.

"Un... you're serious, Hidan?" Deidara asked, glaring at him. "Why are you _in here_?"

"More fun," Hidan answered. "I wanna know the big fucking deal about miracle detective Kakuzu."

"You are impossible," Sasori said, his palm landing to his face. "You do know that the punishment for all of your crimes combined is execution."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow when Hidan fell on to his back in the bed from laughter, saying, "good one, Ken."

"Barbie, Ken," Kakuzu said, causing the blonde-haired man's face to turn the shade of Sasori's hair. Now, others than Hidan were calling him Barbie - but Kakuzu probably thought it was his name. "It's time to leave."


End file.
